Talk:Jack-o'-Lantern
Is the Charisma deduction correct? I used a Jack-o'-lantern just today on thf and only recieved a -5 instead of the stated -10 --Maliki 15:58, 2 August 2007 *What level and what equipment? Stats cannot go below 1, so if you only had a CHR of 6, you could only get a -5. --Ctownwoody 16:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) i'm pretty sure this does NOT have +10 Racc, has anyone tested it? --Rog 06:32, 2 August 2007 (CDT) i put a Verification tag on the Racc for now, until someone tests it/points to any testing already done ^^ --Rog 16:16, 3 August 2007 (CDT) I haven't tested it really in depth, but I think it has Ranged Acc +, it occured to me that i miss far less with it as 28COR than without it... but that's no real test, i'll try to check it and i'll show you what i get ;) Krel 18:26, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I've noticed as 75thf/nin when going against Manipulator, that with Jack-o'-Laterns does give me a higher hit rate with ranged attacks than without. Eye balling it on average, goes from 4/7 to 6/7. Um, for the -5 chr sure you didn't calculate the +5 on thf relic hands or feet? (--Akashimo 18:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC)) I can say for shure that the -cha does exist as for the racc i dont believe it does after a few hours it did not seem to make any difference at lvl 26-27 My parse data does not show any R.Acc increase at lv.20 RNG. About 50% R.Acc with or without this food. Intimidation Proc Rate The proc rate on Arcana Killer is 5%. This was tested as a 75 PLD/RDM with 66 CHR (+10 in gear, -10 from the lantern) against a Chaos Idol in Lower Delkfutt's Tower. These are the results: :Number of swings (landed or missed) and intimidations in the chat log: 334 :Number of intimidations: 16 :Number of swings: 318 However, Double Attack needs to be taken into account. After all, if an intimidation occurs on an attack round that would've proc'd Double Attack, that intimidation would've prevented two hits and not one. From what we know, we can make two formulas: *(Number of Attack Rounds) * (Intimidation Rate) = 16 Intimidations *(Number of Attack Rounds) * (1 - Intimidation Rate) * 1.1 Double Attack Rate = 318 swings The second equation is derived from the fact that (Number of Attack Rounds) * (1 - Intimidation Rate) is the number of attack rounds that didn't proc an intimidation, and if you multiply that number by the DA rate (10%, 1.1 in decimal form) then you'd have the number of successful hits/misses in the chat log. Solving for (Number of Attack Rounds) in the first formula yields (# of Attack Rounds) = 16/(Intimidation Rate). Inserting this into the second formula, we can solve for Intimidation Rate, which is 0.0524 - approximately 5% proc rate, which is a rather "nice" and non-weird number. --FFXI-Armando 18:11, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Just going to throw this out there but perhaps the intimidation proc rate may vary depending on the mob and the mobs lv you are fighting. --Lilwoody 20:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC)